The Gilmore way
by Sompo
Summary: Berättelsen tar vid några månader efter där Gilmore Girls revival slutar och är min tolkning av händelseförloppets utveckling. Rory är gravid och barnets pappa har ingen aning. En påhittad karaktär vid namn Pebbles kommer få stor betydelse för Rory.
1. chapter 1

Träden utanför fönstret skapade en dansande skugga på bordet, medan förmiddagssolen sakta spred ett värmande sken. I ljusstrimman från solen dansade små dammpartiklar förvirrat runt och den djupa suck som letade sig fram fick dammet att virvla runt med ny kraft när Rory pustade ut. En gnagande känsla av något, en blyklump i magen, hade inte velat försvinna sedan brevet öppnats och kuvertet låg nu sönderslitet bredvid kortet med guldbokstäver som hånande stirrade tillbaka på henne. Flera gånger hade hon försökt förmå sig att plocka upp det men kortet var som en glödande kolbit och varje ansatts till att granska det närmare ledde bara till att handen drogs undan igen, som för att inte bränna sig. _Ni inbjuds att med er närvaro hedra vigseln_ … Det var officiellt, Logan skulle gifta sig. Som för att hitta styrka och stöd slöt Rory ögonen och la försiktigt en hand på sin växande mage och kände en svag buff långt inifrån. Det här var ju ingen nyhet egentligen. I flera veckor, till och med månader, hade vetskapen om det stundade giftermålet varit ständigt närvarande i tankarna. Ändå kom det som en chock. Som en plötslig käftsmäll när man sover som allra skönast och man slungas ur sömnen med uppspärrade ögon och ett dunkande hjärta. Giftermål. Aldrig hade hon hört något så fånigt och korkat. Vem gifter sig nuförtiden? Bli någons äkta maka för resten av sig liv. Inbjudan var ren artighet, om den saken fanns ingen tvekan, med datumet bara två veckor fram i tiden. Det fanns heller ingen tvekan om att hon inte tänkte hedra det korkade bröllopet med sin förbannade närvaro. Den gnagande känslan, klumpen i magen, började sakta luckras upp till en irrationell irritation och ilska. Till det måste man ändå känna lite tacksamhet, ilska är mycket lättare att hantera än… det där andra. Med ett ryck ställde hon sig upp och armarna for åt sidorna, upp mot taket, som i en dramatisk gestikulation i samma ögonblick som Lorelai steg in genom dörren. Med förvåning tittade hon på sitt fullvuxna barns livliga kroppsspråk och sedan på bordet där kortet låg. Med en frågande blick mot Rory tog Lorelai några försiktiga steg mot det rektangulära bordet och kortet med de guldiga bokstävernas hånfulla meddelande.  
"Jag gör lite kaffe" sa Lorelai bestämt och började skramla bland kökstillbehören.  
"Poptarts?"  
Det var mer ett påstående än en fråga och Lorelai hällde över de på en rund tallrik med ett färgglatt mönster, tog fram kaffekoppar och dukade med omsorg fram allt på bordet.  
"Vi behöver inte prata om det" började Lorelai försiktigt när hon slagit sig ner. "Ibland kan det…"  
Rory avbröt mitt i meningen.  
"Det finns inget att prata om. Han ska gifta sig. Han…"  
Åter igen förde hon handen till magen, tog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen. När hon öppnade de igen såg hon på Lorelai som mötte hennes blick. Det var sant, det fanns egentligen ingenting att prata om, de visste allt. Logan ska gifta sig. Jess hade åkt till Florida för att jobba där under våren. Rory själv var gravid och barnets pappa hade ingen aning om det.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory tittade sig omkring i den röra som hennes sovrum omgavs av. Kläder låg slarvigt slängda på den vita fåtöljen framför fönstret och sängen var fortfarande obäddad. Efter att Lorelai och Luke hade gift sig propsade Rory på att skaffa något eget och köpte sig en lägenhet i Stars Hollow med det förskott hon fått av förlaget som publicerat hennes bok _Gilmore Girls._ Med ena handen kliade hos förbryllat sig i huvudet och kammade sedan luggen med fingrarna i ett försök att få de envisa stråna att lägga sig. På många sätt var hon en främling inför sig själv. Den flicka som en gång var så strukturerad och ordningsam hade de senaste åren bytts ut mot en förvirrad kvinna. Förra veckan hade hon tappat bort sina hemnycklar, veckan innan det hade mobilen råkat hamna i tvättmaskinen och nu var hennes kalender någonstans i denna röra. Lorelai kallade det "gravidhjärna" och skyllde allt på hormonerna orsakade av lilla Popcorn som stadigt växte sig allt större i magen. Kanske var det så. Förutom illamåendet, som äntligen gett med sig, hade de senaste månaderna bestått av ett ideligt arbete. Boken var nu publicerad, med stor hjälp av den agent som Logan hjälp Rory att få kontakt med. Pebbles var mycket kunnig, målmedveten och väldigt, väldigt ambitiös. Den 28 åriga agenten var alltid välklädd och det intryck Rory fått av henne var att all hennes tid spenderades åt jobb. Kvällarna spenderade hon allt som oftast på de bästa inneställena i New York _,_ där hon träffade människor som på olika sätt kunde gynna hennes karriär. Dessvärre hade hon också velat spendera många kvällar, och ibland till och med nätter, med Rory för att redigera manuset till boken, innan Louise känt sig tillräckligt nöjd med den för att kunna skicka ut den till olika förlag. Allt arbete hade dock tjänat sig och Louise förhandlingsförmåga hade gett Rory mer än hon hade kunnat hoppas på. Mycket hade hänt och på många sätt hade det blivit till det bättre. Egentligen på alla sätt. Rory var inte längre en 30+ arbetslös kvinna som fortfarande bodde hemma hos sin mamma. Istället var hon en bästsäljande författare som snart skulle bli en ensamstående mamma. Hon hade ju för all del en bra förebild i sin egen mamma, men rädslan för hur det skulle gå fanns ändå där. Kanske känner alla mammor så någon gång? Tankarna skingrades av en knackning på dörren, sedan en till.

"Rory?" hördes en bekant mansröst ropa och Rory gick mot dörren för att öppna.

Deras blickar möttes i ett leende, som sedan förändrades när hans blick fastnade på hennes mage. Sekunderna flöt förbi i slowmotion och förvirringen i hans ansiktsuttryck gick inte att dölja.

"Vem…? När…? Varför har du inte sagt något?"


End file.
